


Goodbye for now

by Jettus01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Break Up, friendships are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettus01/pseuds/Jettus01
Summary: Juliana posts about her new homescreen and lockscreen, and Al pretends like everything is fine.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Goodbye for now

Al looked heartbroken as he saw what his ex had posted. She had changed her lockscreen and homescreen. It was no longer him. She had swapped it just like that, so he texted her.  
 _Hey Juliana, I noticed that you posted about how you changed your lockscreen and homescreen. Just wanted to say that it doesn’t bother me._

He can’t continue and hits send. Juliana takes a long time to respond.

_Hey Al, I’m glad it doesn’t bother you. It shouldn’t. I changed them to pictures of my best friend and I. The one person who I told you was always there for me, remember?_

_How in 9th grade I was struggling but I had one friend that was still there for me and wanted to hang out with me?_

_How in 6th grade when my supposed best friend at the time and I fought all the time but my actual best friend was always there to fix things?_

_And how when she wasn’t there her family was cause they are like a second family to me?_

_How in 12th grade when I lost my grandfather, the first person other than my dad to comfort me was her younger sister?_

_How I could always stay at their place even though it was school the next day cause my mum and dad had to go to the funeral to my dad’s uncle whom I had never met?_

_I changed the lockscreen and homescreen because when I look at the lockscreen picture, a funny picture where her and I are just messing around with filters on Snapchat, I laugh. It’s a funny memory with a person I care about. The picture on my homescreen on the other hand, it’s just a reminder. Who has always been there for me? Her. Who is willing to listen to all my silly problems? Her. Who is also willing to give me advice when I need them? Her. Who is there with comforting words and actually shows that no matter what she wants to open up to me and talk to me? She does._

_And I miss her so much. She and I live 6-7 hours away from each other but usually, we can call or text where she can say “Wanna go for a drive and just listen to music somewhere?” at almost midnight because we just need that sometimes. But we can’t do that now because I’m so far away._

_So yeah, I’m glad it doesn’t bother you because it shouldn’t. This is a part of my process of becoming better. You broke up with me when we both were at our lowest. But at this very moment, I think I know one thing. I’m not ready for a relationship yet. At least I don’t think so. Because when it comes to you I always end up on What-If’s and you make me feel like I don’t matter at times. And that’s not how it should be. So, I need time to figure things out. On my own. We were in a long-distance relationship and as far as I know, we have some similar ideas for the future. After I’m done with Uni that is. So we’d be stuck in a long-distance relationship for about 3 and a half extra years. I don’t think I’d manage that._

_Maybe we’ll reconnect in the future, but at the moment, I think it’s best we part ways properly. I will still say you were my first boyfriend. I’m not gonna deny that. But I hope you learned something from this. I sure have._

_So let’s say goodbye for now. Reconnect as friends in a few weeks or months, and we’ll see what the future brings. But I’m not ready for relationships yet. I realized that I need to focus on myself and school. Sure, what I go to now isn’t typical school, but I still need to focus._

_I need to focus on my mental health, and you are currently blocking my path to being able to focus on me and my mental health. So I’m asking you to stop blocking it and let me help myself. No messages for a few weeks. No calls. Just space and focus. You aren’t the only one with bad mental health, you aren’t the only one that’s gone through things. And your interests aren’t the only thing that matters._

_Lastly, I would like to add something that I’ve been too scared to admit for the past 2 months… I think we said “I love you” too early. Cause I don’t know what I’m feeling. I thought what I felt for you was like coming home, but the problem is that I’ve missed my parents more than I’ve missed you this week. And I called my dad on his birthday and facetimed with them later on in the week on Father’s Day. I was worried about you, but I felt worse knowing that I missed my dad’s birthday. That I wasn’t home to celebrate him._

_Family comes first, then friends that are like family, then my friends who is there for me, then you. Because when you couldn’t be there for me, which is more times than I think we both dare to admit, and the same goes for the other way around (I’m sorry), my roommate and a few of my classmates were there for me. At this moment I prioritize those that help me become better and help my mental health._

_So with that, I’m saying goodbye._

_Goodbye for now Al._

Al read through the message over and over again before responding. He knew that it was for the best.

_Goodbye for now Juliana._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my original work, it really means a lot!


End file.
